User talk:HadesVIP
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:HadesHero page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 00:15, 14 January 2012 Welcome Hey. Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, just leave a message on my talk page. Elfiee of Hyperness here! Careful, you might get infected!! 20:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Post I post on Dylan's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) i replied backthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I relpied back to uthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 00:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I post on Dylan's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 15:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Role play Hey, Do you want to role play at the coffe shop/ then Connor Cooper' page?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) k HadesHero 23:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I post at the coffe shopthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I post on the imfirmary's page, as you know the big house/Fourth Floorthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I replied back on Hospital pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 00:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I relpied back to youthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 01:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) okay, but give me a few days to completely create it. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) oh, and what font would you like? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Julia/Chad Can Julia go out with Chad Please?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 16:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Posted I posted at Van's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 19:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ok. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Julia I Posted on Dylan's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 15:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Julia broke up with Dylan because she lile Colin more then Dylan, and since Colin like her too, and shedoes like Dylan but he is dead, and he is a ghost. I'm sorrythere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 21:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Julia I replied back to Dylan on his page there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 21:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Replied I Replied back toDylan onhis page, and I rather not my character not go out with Ghost.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 17:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) k , you do relize this isnt supose to be personal its just rp so dont get offened about the saytr comment. HadesHero 17:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I know. I just teasing youthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 18:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Role play I have to go my chat is not working ... not sure yet if roman and chloe can date Blueberrycupcake 06:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Blueberrycupcake Roman I left a message on Roman's page=HGsanti= 16:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Date Do you want Julis go out with Van or Roman?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 18:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) nahh Van ,is aboout to have alot happen and roman is taken HadesHero 18:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok then.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 18:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) le badge of Ruby just realized you didn't have my badge, and that should change. so....for my awesome hubby!! :D [[User:RubyRose17|'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Asked the grinning bob cat why he grinned?']] 01:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sunny I left a message on Sunny's page=HGsanti= 01:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Tess-photo You know your char Tess. Well User:Starke21 is using the photo. ShadowGoddess 02:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) kk Do not look at me!!! 02:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Coded Leo Rain has been coded, I took over for Posey. Notify me if you want it to be more intensely coded. From your chat/wikia stepfather (who isn't a happy camper with that marriage), Comic [[User:Comiclove|''The root of all fear ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|is imagination]][[User Blog:Comiclove| - Asura, From Soul Eater' ]] 21:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) happy now? :D we have a son now!!!!! :D User:Ontario101. So chu should be happy! [[User:RubyRose17|'''RubyRose]] ~"We all share the pain of our histories" 23:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Claim? Do you still plan on working on this claim? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Luke_Goldstein?t=20120401022310 Chat hey HH. I need to talk to you about Roman's and Mia's trip. Can you come on Chat so we can PM? ShadowGoddess 00:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The Adventure of Ohio hey Jenna posted and now its your turn. ShadowGoddess 00:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi my name is erin and i was wondering if I could adopt your charcter Eric. RP Hey have you posted on the trip? Every new journey begins with the first step 20:34, April 18, 2012 (UTC) posted The title says it all Every new journey begins with the first step 21:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Morpheus Counsellor I hath challenged. I bid you good luck My honour.. My dreams.. They're yours now. You'll be.. My living legacy - Zack Fair to Cloud, moments before his passing 15:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) pictures? all i could find were these... http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire1/9289fbb087fbec084ae36e942bbb14d81224055363_full.png http://cdn.buzznet.com/assets/users16/hawaiianboy/default/da-hawaiian-boy--large-prf-1250229253.jpg RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 00:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Can I adopt your character?MassDestroyer 13:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Mass thank you! thanks for the badge! :D RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 01:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) It's your turn to post on Mason and Aaron's page whenever you get the chance. :) [[User:JediWaterBender|'Happy Hunger Games,']] [[User_talk:JediWaterBender|'And may the odds be ever in your favor!']] 22:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'd like Eric Piper the son of hermes on camp half blood roleplaying wiki. Dmr0910 19:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Adoption can i adopt yor carecter eric Piper son of hermes Dmr0910 19:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Could you post at minigolf please? Thank you! :) [[User:JediWaterBender|'Happy Hunger Games,']] [[User_talk:JediWaterBender|'And may the odds be ever in your favor!']] 21:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) In your profile you said you are the biggest Nico fan ever. I'm sorry but I must respectfully disagree as I am his biggest fan ever. Sincerely, The BOSS 05:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey I challenged your morpheus char for counselor. “It's better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone.” -Marilyn Monroe 08:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Could you please post as Aaron at the Nemesis cabin? It's been over a week. Thanks! :) [[User:JediWaterBender|'Happy Hunger Games,']] [[User_talk:JediWaterBender|'And may the odds be ever in your favor!']] 21:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the powers for the hunters have been changed. Can you please update your hunter's powers? Thanks!--Claws Out ]] 00:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) hubby you're back!!! :D He transformed the pain of his tormented life [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Into ecstatic beauty.']] 02:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sean Rivers You may. Take good care of him. :) "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 13:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) HH, you can have the counselor position at Dionysus Cabin since I'll have to leave for camp soon for 3 weeks :) Quid Pro Quo 02:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Challenge and shit Challenged you for counsellor of Dionysus' Cabin. ~ We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell. 21:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) quest He only wrote that it's denied "UNTIL" you fix the issues he listed. Take my badge Sir I give this badge to you bruv. badge Don't go away mad, just go away.Barbett 05:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey I'm working on updating the user/character forum, and I'd like to confirm with you what we have on file for your characters: This is what we have listed: #Raj Gupta(Hephaestus) #Leif Vulcan (Dionysus) # Mason and Aaron Jackson (Nemesis) #Clyde Davison (Hades) #Darren Noel (Melinoe) # Sean Rivers #Misos Karma (Morpheus) #Lance Greene #Ck13 (Automaton) #Don Mass (Satyr) #Leo Rain (Hunter of Artemis) #Naily Mays (Fire Nymph) #Shun Axe (Ghost) #Sean Life (Ghost) #Luke Goldstein (Priest of Hades) #Kane (Storm Spirit, Member of Liberatio) #Zopyros (Bee/Honey Spirit) #Trevor Snow Former: #Chad Tebow (Thanatos) #Sunny McFarlene (Notus) #Roman Fennel (Hebe) #Josh Black (Ares) #Van Rice (Nike) #Dan Wonder #Ben Gemini #Clay Kumari (Iris) #Tex Miner (Astraeus) Adoption: #Dylan Jackson (Demeter) Is this correct? Your character: Trevor Snow is on lock down, because the issues that were posted on his page have not been fixed. If they are not fixed, they could lead to a warning, and possible deletion of the character. Minxie (talk) Adoption Notice Your character: Dylan Jackson has been up for adoption for over four months, I'd suggest either just marking the character has being gone or if you want we can delete the character, it's up to you, but it's been so long it seems there's no interest in them being adopted. Please contact User:LittleWiseOwlz ASAP with your reply. Thanks ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 09:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) The Fate of Metals - Option One Changes Attention! For those of you who voted on the Fate of Metals vote, please take into consideration the changes in option one of the vote: *As Stygian Iron did not only slow down the reforming of monsters, but also consume the essence of anyone effected, Stygian Iron will become off limits in general, once subjected to option one. hey Trevor has been deleted, you were messaged about there being issues with him but never took care of them, he was never rp'd after making him Tessa Miny To: User:HadesVIP, After a 'Stub' template was added to Tessa Miny's page, you have still not fixed the issues. You have two weeks to fix it before you get a warning and the page will be deleted. Thanks, LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 16:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (On behalf of the Administration Team of CHBRPW) >.< so I was in our pm in chat, and kept talking, cuz I somehow missed that you signed out >.< so this is what you missed while I was talking to myself *BachLynn23I mean you have like 18 characters so it looks kinda bad to do it all at once *Kane was in liberatio so you can just say he died when the faction fell *personally, I'd do it in groups, like go through what you have *figure out who you hate the most, just double check make sure there's no one that could just use a history rewrite and be fine *that sorta thing *cuz if there's any character you kinda still like just hate the history, we can work with that *and sean, didn't you just adopt him from wise? *O.O and I just realised you're gone and I'm talking to myself cool That's cool, let me know what you figure out reminder Don't forget, all those dead chars and chars up for adoption, the pages need to reflect that Hey Friendo So I heard you like Alligators? (Obviously cause I asked) But anyway, I felt I should give you something so I decided to give you not just any alligator..... A ALBINO ALLIGATOR! Albino Alligator 2008.jpg soul you just need one more edit, so :P another page yo hades mason aaron's page went wonky. can you make aaron a separate page plz? Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 10:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Aaron Jackson Hey, I know you killed him off but can I adopt him? Pretty please? c: 10:17, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Naily Mays Your character, Naily Mays, has been up for adoption for more than 6 months now and so, has been marked as "left". Hi can i adopt you charrie Naily??? ThanksAwakeningDawn (talk) 18:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi... Can i adopt your charrie naily??? Thanks AwakeningDawn (talk) 17:10, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Non-adopted Shun Axe has been up for adoption for more than 4 months so we just marked him as gone, if that's okay, thanks :) ~ Show my cards, gave you my heart. ~ ♥Wondereh♥ Two Years Congratulations on making it to not one, but two years with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you. Gift for you! About your badge... So, thanks for that! I really appreciate it. However, I noticed it is a little broken because of all the new coding updates. Would you like me to make it anew for you? Thanks again,